


we'll meet again

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [5]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, bc this drabble really gets me in the heart, uhh a little bit sad tbh, yet another universe i want to explore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: "We'll meet againDon't know whereDon't know whenBut I know we'll meet again some sunny day"Jaeyoon waited for the day when he met Seokwoo again, and now, it's finally here.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: June Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	we'll meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 Reincarnation
> 
> I adore reincarnation fics!!! and also JaeWoon!!! and if anyone else loves this ship as much as me there's a lot more coming hehe!! the title and excerpt in the summary are from the wartime song 'We'll meet again' which is one of my favourite songs! I typically listen to Johnny Cash's version because my dad listened to him a lot growing up and well, good ol nostalgia ig :') 
> 
> I have to say though dkjshkd it is so strange posting every day!! I don't think I've ever posted this much fic in my life so I'm happy that I set this challenge up for myself!
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is Tattoos and it's JaeWoon hehe oh!! and urban fantasy!!! bc while talking with mouse I realised that I'd never tried writing it hehe

“Finally,” breathes Jaeyoon, because, standing right there a few metres away, was Rowoon. 

Seokwoo.

Jaeyoon is finally about to meet the love of his life again, after so many disappointing lives where he would wait but be unfulfilled each time. Jaeyoon had lost count of how many times he had reincarnated at this point. And every single time he had been painfully aware of the fact. 

The fact that he may not even find Seokwoo in this life.

Sometimes it never works out between them. Either Jaeyoon has already aged too much, or vice versa, or else Seokwoo has found another companion to spend that life with. One life Jaeyoon didn’t find Seokwoo until he was on his deathbed and Seokwoo had been assigned as his new doctor. They both hated that one.

He walks further into the room where Jaeyoon would become an idol instead of staying a trainee. There are ten others waiting in the room, however, Jaeyoon is still new to FNC so he doesn’t recognise anyone but Seokwoo.

Seokwoo who is chatting excitedly with one of the other members of their soon-to-be dance group. He looked so  _ good _ , still as tall as a tree with mouse-like lips and beautiful bright eyes. 

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” says Jaeyoon to Seokwoo who’s turned away.

Seokwoo faces him and Jaeyoon can barely contain the excitement in his chest as he waits for the light of recognition to show within Seokwoo’s eyes. It doesn’t come, though.

Seokwoo tilts his head at Jaeyoon, and asks, “Do I know you?”

Never in any life where they’d met, had Seokwoo not recognised Jaeyoon. Never. 

Except for this one.


End file.
